Water Works
by Obsidian Fang
Summary: The Grunt Life is a tough life as Kenn will soon find out. On his adventure he will battle love and loss, as well as his own inner demons, and all of that clichè shit. To be honest I have no idea what this fucking idiot is gonna do. So let's find out! WARNING: Vulgar language, violence, and sexual themes ahead!
1. A Rude Awakening

I stirred in my bed as I suddenly awoke from my slumber. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a few times before shielding my eyes from the harsh "sunlight" shining through my window. I looked around my room. There were solid steel walls and floors that were painted a light blue with white and black stripes. The room was large, enough so to fit in five other beds along with mine, and with me were five other people still asleep. There were two large dressers on either sides of the room along with a large TV just above the door. Between each bed was a PC machine and in the center of the room was a moderate sized coffee table with a blue and white leather couch in front of it and two small wooden chairs on either sides, both of which were a seafoam green.

I blinked a few more times before sitting up and stretching. I rubbed my eyes and yawned silently. I got up slowly and went over to the dresser closest to me and opened the second drawer. I pulled out one of my piles of clothes. Each pile had my shirt, pants, underwear, and bandana folded neatly on top of each other. I went out into the hallway and took a left. I walked past a couple of rooms before arriving at the bathroom.

I entered the bathroom without knocking. There was no need, I was always up before everyone else. Even my superiors. I put the clothes down on the sink before stepping into the shower. I turned on the shower and just let the water hit my face. The water was lukewarm, just the way I like it. The benefits of getting up early are that it is usually very quiet and I don't have to wait to get shit done.

For a while I just stood there in the shower, doing nothing, not even actually washing myself. Right now this was just a time to think in peace. To think about where my life is going, my past choices, my plans for the day, that kind of stuff.

After a few more minutes of just standing passed I finally decided to start washing myself. I gave my body and hair a quick rinse before stepping out. After stepping out I quickly realized that I forgot my towel. I was NOT about to go running through the halls naked, so it looks like I'll have to borrow one of my roommates towels that they left. I quickly dried myself before putting on my clothes. I put on my blue and white striped shirt on first, then I put on my ragged cyan shorts and wrapped my black cloth "belt" around my waist. After that I put on my blue and white striped knee socks and my black gloves. After that I went over to the mirror to do my hair. Before worrying about my hair I just looked at my face in the mirror. I looked at my light tan skin and my brown eyes. I had a few scars on my face but they were barely noticeable. I checked to see if I had hair growing anywhere on my face. I was a bit younger than the rest of the grunts, only being 19, so I didn't really expect much to any facial hair. When I saw none I quit my search. I don't really want facial hair, it seems like another hassle I'll have to deal with. After washing my face I started to focus on my hair. "Man, afros become so hard to manage at times…" I mumbled to myself. My afro was small but tending to it was tedious nonetheless.

After about five minutes of picking and combing my afro I grabbed my badana off the sink. Usually my colleagues wear their bandanas around their heads but I prefer to wear mine around my neck. It's out of the way, comfortable, and if I'm bored and want to look cool I just pull it up over my mouth like a bandit.

Now by this point you may have noticed there was a reason for my attire being like it is. That reason is I am a Team Aqua grunt. An "Ace Grunt" to be exact, but a grunt nonetheless. Life as a grunt is tough. It's difficult, it's demeaning, it's tiring, and you get treated like a lower lifeform by your superiors. But it is also rewarding and pays relatively well.

As I finished putting on my bandana I started to hear the sound of footsteps outside of the door, which could only mean everyone else is starting to wake up. I groaned and walked back out into the hallway.

The second I walked out into the hall I was met with the hustle and bustle that was common in the dorm wing of the base. I made my way through the crowd and back to my room. I walked in to see a few of my colleagues just start to wake up. All of my roommates were females, but don't get anything twisted. This is not going to end up like a harem. In fact, 2 of my roommates barely acknowledged my existence. I gave them a quick "good morning" and went to grab my pokèballs out of my dresser drawer. I checked to see if both of my pokèmon were there, and as always they were. I put them on my "belt" and walked out the side door. Past the door there was a very small room. All that room contained was a green warp pad. I stepped onto the pad and was greeted by a green veil and sequences of numbers flashing before my eyes. The feeling of going through a warp pad is weird. It feels like you are in freefall and being in hypergravity at the same time, but only for a second. I was relatively new here so it would take a while to get used to these.

I stepped off the pad only to be met with even more chaos than before. I really shouldn't be surprised, it is the main part of the base after all.

I shifted through another, even larger, crowd. Along the way I saw a few familiar faces. I said my hellos and saw if they did anything new. Our talks were short because we all had to get to work, but I still enjoyed them. To most all us grunts look the same, and in some ways we do, but we are all different in our own little ways so talking to the other grunts never really bores me. Everyone has their own personality, interests, and hobbies so nothing is ever bland here at the base.

I continued through the halls towards the mess hall. I finally arrived at another warp pad with a sign reading "Mess Hall" above it. Couldn't be more clear if ya tried.

I stepped onto the warp pad and was, again, met with another familiar feeling. In the blink of an eye I was teleported into an extremely large room. The walls were still made of steel, but there was only a solid white paintjob on the walls. There were multiple large turquoise tables placed around the room. Nearly every seat was filled and there were still some people in line getting their breakfast. I saw some people I knew, but there was one man in line that EVERYONE here knew.

In the back of the line stood a tall, muscular man. He wore a blue one-piece wetsuit. The part of the wetsuit that was supposed to cover the torso and arms had been ripped apart completely with only a few pieces left hanging by his sides. The only parts of the suit intact were the "pants" and gloves. He wore a yellow necklace. He wore blue war paint on his face and had our team's symbol painted across his bare chest in white. It was one of our admins, Matt.

Most people tried to keep their distance from Matt because of his rank and intimidating looks but not me. I walked right behind Matt and waited in line. It was going to be boring doing nothing so I decided to strike up a conversation with Matt. Without really looking anywhere in particular I calmly started to speak. "Hello, sir. Good morning."

He turned around and looked down at me. The man towered over me by at LEAST a foot and a half. He seemed groggy and a little out of it at the moment, but even with the fact of him being tired he still tried to hold the facade of being his usual energetic self. He gave me a small, tired smile. "Oh, hey there little dude. You're new here right?"

I chuckled, shaking my head a bit. "Well can't exactly call me new. I've been here for nearly three months." Matt bursted out into laughter. He hunched over holding his stomach trying to regain his composure, but was failing. Guess this is what happens when you're sleep deprived. "Man! I was WAY off!"

Everyone in the room was looking at us, all of them quizzical about Matt could be laughing at. Me, however, I just laughed a little with him. It's sort of contagious that laugh of his. He slowed down to a chuckle as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Hahahaha...haha… Man. What's your name anyway dude?"

I finally looked up at the behemoth before me and locked eyes with him. I flashed a toothy grin. "The names Matt." My name was really Kenn but I liked Matt better. Either way this just seemed to make Matt lose ALL of his shit. He burst out laughing again but this time he nearly fell to the ground laughing. It was funny before but now it's just weird but I guess I won't say anything. "HAHAHAHAHA! O-oh man! What are the odds!? AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he bellowed.

Again, it took him a while to settle down and he wiped more tears from his eyes. "Well… anyway… . You probably already know who I am, but nice to meet ya." He stuck his hand out and we both shook hands. His grip nearly broke my hand on contact. Whatever his workout regiment is I need to get into that.

"Well anyway sir… What is the schedule for the day?" I asked calmly.

"Well some of it is for the higher up's so I'll leave that out… But other than that it's just a training day."

I smiled. Training days were my favorite. Just me and my pokèmon dominating as many others as we could. Just the thrill of trying to become the "King of the Hill", as you would say, is incredibly infectious and everyone never holds back. "Well I'm glad to hear that! Just the thought of the battles I'll have is getting me PUMPED!"

Matt let out a low chuckle. "Hahaha… Maybe I'll stop by and do some training too!"

"When do we start the training?" I asked enthusiastically.

"In a few minutes actually." he replied.

All of a sudden there was a loud boom and the walls and floor shook violently. Small pieces of rubble fell from the ceiling. At the sound of the bang everyone in the room snapped to attention.

I looked up at Matt with a little worried smile. "Uhhh…. Hahaha… Is this part of the training?"

Matt did not to even bother looking at me. He wore the most serious expression I've ever seen on him. Then, with an equally serious tone, he replied simply. "No."

My smile faded quickly. "Yeah. I didn't think so…"


	2. Reunions

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the incredibly long delay on this chapter. A whole bunch of life problems got in the way. Things like school, work, getting hit by a bus (I'm not joking), and more school and work. Now as for the chapter, this chapter is probably gonna suck. It has been in the works since a day after I posted Chapter 1 but I have been away from it for so long I forgot where I was going with this chapeter (sorry :p). So sit back and let the cringe fest begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon or ever will. I own nothing other than the main character(s). All rights go to Nintendo and all the other respectful owners. So please don't sue me.**

Everyone in the mess hall shot up from their seats and stood at attention. Matt stared down everyone in the room as he spoke in his natural booming voice. "Ok dudes and dudettes! You all know the drill! Group up and head towards the base entrance! This may not be an attack, but either way be prepared!"

It was weird seeing Matt take charge looking this serious. He did give orders but he always was an energetic and happy-go-lucky party animal. Not this time though. This time he looked solemn, worried a bit. He looked down at me, "Ok bro, time to go! Grab a buddy or a close one on the way if you want, just get to the front quick."

Matt and groups of grunts went running towards stairwells, elevators, and warp pads and I followed in hot pursuit. I jumped onto a warp pad and after the jump I was met with REAL chaos. Before was a controlled, calculated chaos, but now it was flat out anarchy. People were scrambling in every direction, some were getting trampled, some just stood frozen in place, and others were looking for friends or family. Speaking of which I have someone I need to find quick. My sister, Lily.

I am not an only child. I have two older sisters, one of which is the whole reason why I joined Team Aqua. My other sister we don't talk about much. We don't see her often either, but I have a gut feeling I will see her soon.

I rushed through the crowd calling her name, "Lily! Lily! LILY! Lily where are you, give me a sign! Anything!" I stood on my tippy toes trying to look out over the crowd. Others were trying to push me aside but I held my ground, I was not going to let anything get in my way. I pushed my way through the chaos trying to find any sign of my sister. I stumbled through the crowd for a good three minutes. I had almost lost hope that I would find her. Then a miracle happened. Out of the mass of people a hand jetted out, waving wildly, and was headed towards me. I finally "unrooted" myself and charged through the crowd. The power of brotherly love gave me the strength to knock all others out of my way, and trust me there were quite a few.

On the way to the hand a thought popped into my mind. _This might not be my sister, it could just be another grunt looking for a close one as well_. But I didn't care, I'll just have to take my chances and hope for the best.

I bulldozed my way through the sea of grunts all the way to the hand waving me over to it. When I got close enough I reached through the crowd and grabbed the hand and pulled the hands owner close to me. Lucky for me my guess was right and I was holding my sister close to my chest. I could see she was tearing up in my arms, something she rarely did. She was pretty tough so the sight of this made me start to tear up with her. She was slightly shorter than me so I was sobbing into her short blonde hair, but I don't think either of us cared about that right now.

I lifted her chin with my finger and looked at her face. I just stared at her shoulder length dirty blonde hair and her seafoam green eyes, both of which were filled with tears (some of which were mine). I smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. "Are you okay?" I asked her through my cracking voice.

She smiled a little, more tears starting to form in her eyes. "Yes, I'm okay. Are you?"

"Who cares!? I'm expendable, you aren't!"

"No, you're goddamn not! You're my little bro, and it's my job to protect you!"

Our argument was cut short when I pulled Lily into an even tighter hug, and she hugged me back just as hard. I smiled again. "Can't really call me 'little' bro now can you sis?" Lily looked up at me and scanned me up and down before grinning. "I guess you're right… This is so fucking unfair. I'm two years older than you, why are you taller than me?"

We were then interrupted once again by one of the grunts running by. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at us. "Awwww! Well isn't that sweet?" he said in a mocking voice, batting his eyelashes, "No, no, it's ok, keep doing what you're doing! We can just politely ask our attackers to wait for you to finish your make-out session!"

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. "THAT'S RIGHT! GAH, I NEARLY FORGOT WE WERE BEING ATTACKED! COME ON LILY, LET'S GET TO THE FRONT AND FAST!" I grabbed Lily's hand and started to dash off to the front of the base, dragging her behind me despite her protests. Then I stopped, turned, and walked back to the grunt. "Oh, and by the way she is my sister, ya asshat." Just as I finished saying that I slugged him in the face, knocking him to the ground in a glorious burst of blood jetting from his newly dislocated nose. "And THAT is for ruining that beautiful moment! Now get up and get to the front!" I then ran off with Lily again, leaving the grunt on the ground to try and pop his nose back into place.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" Lily scolded me, trying desperately not to trip and fall.

I turned and looked back at her. "Cause I was worried half to death about you, and him mocking that moment was like mocking you, and no one messes with my sis while I'm around." I gave a her a serious stare, and since serious wasn't my thing I guess I really got my point across.

She blushed a little and looked down grinning a little. "You're a goddamn idiot, you know that right?"

I smiled my usual wide, toothy smile. "YUP! But I'm **YOUR** idiot!"

We both shared a laugh at this. We entered another large room, still laughing. However, this laugh was short lived as another blast shook the base yet again. This was the first moment since we found each other that we let go of the other's hand a dived for cover.

The ground shook violently. Chunks of concrete and metal fell from the ceiling. Pictures, switches, and pads of all sorts were shook loose from the walls. The lights flickered sporadically, and some burst. Me and my sis, we just hid under whatever we could find until all was calm.

The shaking lasted about thirty seconds. When it stopped, me and Lily just stayed under cover for another minute just to make sure we were safe.

We climbed out from under whatever we used for cover (I saw Lily used a thick metal "pull out" table, and I had used a large piece of wall that had shaken loose from the last blast) and met up in the center of the room. The shaking was getting stronger. That meant we were getting close to the source. I looked over at Lily. "You alright sis?" I asked.

She dusted herself off and looked around at her cloths and body. "Well a little shaken up and scared for my life, but still alive. So, I guess so!"

"Same…" I replied.

We stopped running for a bit to take a breather and to think of a plan. We heard shouting and the sound of battle through the vents coming from the base entrance. I guess we really were under attack, but by who was the question. But we were pretty sure we already knew who it was.

Lily, hunched over holding her knees, started to speak. "Come on… We need… to get to th-". I raised my hand to her and made a loud "SSSHHHH!"

Through our heavy breathing and the distant sound of battle I could just faintly hear talking from down the corridor. I looked over to Lily and whispered "Follow me."

We started to tip-toe down the hall, but I quickly decided this was too slow and started to quietly bound down the halls and Lily followed suit. We did this until we found the source of the talking. It was coming from one of the minor labs four rooms down. I quickly ducked behind the lab door and peeked around the corner. We right about the identity of our attackers. I saw two men standing in the center of the room on a small platform at one of the computers. They were wearing long red pants and red and black hoodies with small black horns on the hood and an insignia on the front. Team Magma grunts.

"GAH!" one of the grunts cried in frustration, slamming his fist on the keyboard and kicking the desk. That's an expensive piece of equiptment ya little ass.

The other grunt looked over at his friend going berserk. "Calm down man! What's wrong?" he asked.

The other grunt glared at his friend before looking down and pausing to calm down for a second. "I can't crack this damn code! Everything else we have found on this pile of junk is worthless and this may be the only thing worth anything and I can't get to it!"

I stood up straight and calmly started to walk into the lab. Lily's eyes shot wide open. She tried to grab at me and when she missed she loudly whispered "Kenn! Kenn, get your ass back over here!" However, I ignored her.

After I walked around the corner I chuckled and started a slow condescending clap. This immediately caught the attention of the grunts, but I kept walking towards them. When I was just a few feet in front of the grunts I finally spoke up. "Well this isn't the main lab so I doubt you'll find anything worth your while here, but I wouldn't mind giving you a helping hand."

Both grunts gave me a forced smile. The one on the right spoke up first. "Oh, someone found us. And he's a wise guy too! JUST GREAT!" They both reached for their pokeballs and got into a battle stance, "You just messed with the wrong grunts, and not only that. You made us mad!"

A smile quickly spread across my face as I mockingly asked "Awwww. Does someone think they can take me down?" The grunts both made sounds that could only be described as a poochyena's snarl. It was pretty funny. "Look at you so threatening! I'm shaking in my non-existent boots!" I continued, reaching for my own pokeballs.

Seeing as a battle was about to start, Lily jumped up and ran to my side ready for battle as well. The Magma grunts hurled their pokeballs at the bottom of the steps. A bright burst of light escaped from the devices and formed into two mightyenas. Me and Lily threw our pokeballs as well. There was another bright flash and from it formed my Gorebyss and Lily's Milotic.

The battle was about to commence. The electric feeling filled the air and filled everyone with adrenaline. However, just before we could start someone's voice started calling from further back in the lab. The voice sounded female. And familiar.

A tall, slender woman dressed in a Team Magma uniform walked around the corner from one of the back rooms. She had bright brown eyes and long, flowing scarlet hair which was ever so slightly burnt. She spoke shrilly as she drew near. "What's with all the shouting back here!? And what are you two idio-". She cut her sentence short and stopped dead in her tracks and stared at us in shock. She stood there baffled for a second. Right before a wide, devilish smile spread across her face. "Well, well, well. Look who showed up."

Lily put her arm in front of me. I guess she thought that would protect me. She scowled at the woman before growling "You…" through her clenched teeth. I pushed Lily's arm down and took a few steps in front of her. Now it was my turn to smile. I gave the woman the widest, toothiest smile I have ever mustered. A smile even wider than the one on the ghastly figure in front of me. I spoke calmly, though I was filled with excitement and joy along with a raging bloodlust. "Well hello there! Good to see you too!"

"Sis."


End file.
